fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Yukimura
Shion Yukimura (commonly known as Shion) is one of the newest Nightloid characters by Beatrice. Design Mainly, he has dark brown short hair and forest green-gray eyes. He is at least 5'6" tall. N!GHTLOID design A simple outfit/design that is currently his main one. In this outfit, he only wears a green-gray hoodie (with a checkered green pattern inside) over a button-up shirt, black jeans-style pants and wears dark gray sneakers with white laces for his footwear. He wears a red necktie and white headphones for accessories in this outfit. Casual outfit Still the same appearance (just like in his main design) but his outfit is only made up of a white T-shirt below a red and purple flannel shirt. He also wears bleached, ripped jeans and wears yellow sneakers for his footwear. For accessories, he wears neon green headphones and some colorful wristbands. History One of Beatrice's few male Nightloid characters, Shion's design and personality was made by the creator and her friend before the character itself became an official Nightloid member. Later, when Beatrice's friend said that she did not want to work on the character anymore, she gave the character to Beatrice and left it for her to improve and redesign. The concept was left idle for months, until Beatrice decided to officially release Shion (now officially Shion Yukimura) as a Nightloid character. Personality Shion is seen by many to be a very mysterious person. He sometimes talks to himself and is a bit unsure about people's choices, trying to talk them out of it occasionally. However, he is actually someone with good intentions and is very easy to get along with, especially when he finds people with the same likes as he has. He's mostly seen spending time with his closest friends; Spencer, Jamie, Aubrey, Lindsae, and Seira. Whether it's playing video games or just watching their favorite shows, he's really comfortable with them. However, that does not make him distant with the rest of the Nightloid members. He is a notable kouhai of Aurinna (and Polly to a lesser extent), because he considers them inspirations. Background/Lore Main Lore (also Nightcore Series Lore) Shion is the first child (from 5 children) of a simple, middle-class couple. When the "Incident" happened, his father and two of his siblings were missing; it is unknown if they are still alive. From then on, Shion and the remainder of his family lived in Nightcore City, Shimmer Island (the name given to the island that the Nightcore Series mainly takes place in, by Beatrice) One day, while going to the grocery store, Shion bumped into a familiar-looking girl. They became acquaintances in a short time, but Shion hadn't asked the name of the girl yet. When he really did, he misheard it as "Caroline", although the real name was drastically different than what he actually heard. A short time later, the girl was nowhere to be found. For years, Shion kept looking for the girl, "Caroline", but he never found her. Later, when Raye Nightcore finally saved Nightcore City (and to a larger extent, the whole Earth), Shion admired her, although he never saw her face at the time. Finally, when he actually met Raye, he remembered her—Raye was the "Caroline" Shion was looking for. When he finally talked to her, Shion used the wrong name and Raye had to (correctly) say that it was actually, well, Raye. In Nightcore Series part 2, he becomes one of the new group members with Jamie and Aubrey. Voice There is no voice for him at the moment. He may be voiced by Beatrice herself. Additional info Relationships *''Nightloid -'' Friends, rivals and/or enemies. **''Raye Nightcore -'' Long time best friends. Shion also admires her. **''Aubrey de Laurijn -'' One of his closest friends. He sometimes beats her in video games (but most of the time she often beats him instead) **''Jamie Historia -'' Close friends and love interest? **''Spencer Tempo -'' Mainly friendly rivals, but also close friends most of the time. **''Yuriko Kiiro -'' Enemies, because she tried to destroy the Nightloid group. Trivia *He has the same last name as one of Beatrice's friend's OCs, Suzi Yukimura. However, this is a coincidence. *He dislikes cheesecake just like Keirynn Keirai. Category:Male Category:Fanloid Category:Nightloid Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Voiced by Human Category:Original